Looking Down the Road
''Looking Down the Road ''is the 4th episode of season 2 of Looking. Synopsis As he tests the waters with Richie to see if they can still be friends, Patrick starts questioning his relationship with Kevin after spotting him at the farmers' market. Agustin gets inspiration from spending a day at the shelter with Eddie; Doris helps Dom set up a Kickstarter campaign; later Dom is greeted by an unexpected guest at Lynn's . Plot The morning after their night together, Kevin -- wearing just underwear and an apron -- makes Patrick a "proper English fry up" for breakfast. Patrick asks Kevin about the post-sex call to Jon, launching a conversation about their relationship. "How do you feel when you go back to Jon after we've been together?" Patrick asks Kevin, who replies: "Pretty f**king shitty." Kevin says that he doesn't have with Jon what he has with Patrick and promises to sort things out for them. "I hope so," Patrick replies. "I hope that's true." Agustín drinks coffee from a mug that says "I Heart Anal" in Eddie's kitchen, while Eddie takes his HIV-drug "cocktail." Agustín asks if he can hang around the apartment until Patrick says it's okay to go back home, but Eddie instead invites him to the shelter where he’ll be working with trans kids later. Computer in hand, Doris works on the Kickstarter page for Dom's chicken window. "It's what all the kids with dreams are doing," she tells him. Dom calls it "desperate,” to which Doris retorts, "Is that you or Lynn talking?" Patrick meets up with Kevin for ice cream and a walk in the park. They talk about the closing festivities for Este Noche later that day, and Richie tells Patrick that he's seeing a guy named Brady. Patrick mentions that wants to be friends. "Why do we need to be?" Richie asks him. "We weren't before." Patrick reiterates his desire and admits he's seeing someone, too, explaining the situation with Kevin, which prompts Richie to ask, "You a homewrecker now, Patrick?" At the shelter, the kids approach Agustín. "Are you trans?" one of the teenagers asks him. Agustín asks Eddie about an open job at the shelter, but Eddie reminds him of the challenges of working at the shelter. "I need a job," Agustín says. "Something that won't make me hate myself and has nothing to do with art." At Lynn’s house, a shirtless Matthew answers the door for Dom. In the backyard, Matthew -- now naked -- slips into the hot tub with Lynn, who asks Dom to join them. Dom flinches after Matthew refers to him as "daddy," telling Matthew of the label, "For me, from you, it's a trigger. So don't call me that again." Matthew and Dom then kiss passionately. Dom recaps the hot tub situation to Patrick the next day at the farmer's market; the duo heads in the other direction upon seeing Kevin there with Jon. On the Most Dangerous Games rooftop, Patrick tells Kevin about seeing him at the farmer's market. "This is so not alright," Patrick tells him, explaining that they’re only stealing from his life with Jon. "This is going to end with Jon hurt, or you and I hate each other, so let's just stop," Patrick says. Kevin promises to talk to Jon that day. "That life that you are building for us," Kevin says, "I am, too. We're not losing it." Eddie visits Agustín at his desk inside the shelter, where he’s filing papers. "Well, well, well so it's true,” Eddie says, “the princess of Coral Gables somehow conned herself into a job.” Dom shows up at Lynn's flower shop and asks whether his desires matter in their relationship. "It's like your withholding,” he says. “It's like you're not sure how much to invest in me or us." Lynn holds his ground. "I told you when we started,” he says. “I only have so much to give. What we're doing right now, it's all I got, and I've never lied to you. And if that's enough, then that's great. But if it's not..." Dom jumps in. "No, it's not,” he tells Lynn, “and it shouldn't be for you. Even if it's not with me, you shouldn't be done Lynn." Este Noche is packed with a full house of farewell guests and lots of drag queens. Richie introduces Brady to Patrick, and a depressed Dom convinces Doris to head out, telling her that he wants to do her Kickstarter idea. "I need this," he tells her. "F**k, I don't have anything else." Doris replies emphatically: "You have me." Kevin appears in the crowd at Este Noche. "I was about to tell him," Kevin says, referring to Jon, but stops. Patrick is flabbergasted. "Why did you even come here?" he asks. An emotional Kevin says, "It was for you. To be with you." Kevin goes in for a kiss, but Patrick pulls away and walks out of Este Noche and down the street by himself. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes